I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a flexible sheet handling apparatus and has particular application to the handling of documents in a copying machine.
II. Description of the Prior Art
It is conventional to drive a sheet by passing it between a pair of rollers at least one of which is driven, the other usually being an idler roller which acts as a reaction member to maintain a coupling force between the driving roller and the sheet. Particularly when driving thin sheets, such as paper sheets, it is usual for the rollers to run against one another in the absence of a document. Sometimes it is necessary or desirable for the reaction member to be stationary in which case considerable wear may occur at the interface between the roller and the reaction member.